The Most Important Jacket in the Universe
by Emachinescat
Summary: Just as Shawn is about to give his jacket to Juliet, a bowtie wearing man snatches it away and disappears. The Doctor knows what's at stake here, and he's not about to let a silly mistake on Shawn's part rip the universe in half, not to mention break up the cutest couple this side of the galaxy! Crackish. Set during "Right Turn or Left for Dead."


The Most Important Jacket in the Universe by Emachinescat

A Psych and Doctor Who Crossover Fan-Fiction

SUMMARY: Just as Shawn is about to give his jacket to Juliet, a bowtie wearing man snatches it away and disappears. The Doctor knows what's at stake here, and he's not about to let a silly mistake on Shawn's part rip the universe in half, not to mention risk the relationship of the cutest couple this side of the galaxy. Crackish. Set during "Right Turn or Left for Dead."

* * *

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own _Psych_ or _Doctor Who_. :(_

* * *

**A/N: There will be spoilers for the latest episode of _Psych_. This is just a little something I thought of after totally spazzing out at the episode's end. Enjoy, and please review! :) If only the Doctor could have set things right in the actual episode! **

* * *

**The Most Important Jacket in the Universe**

"It's freezing."

"Oh, baby," Shawn said, moving to take off his suit jacket so that he could give it to Juliet. She smiled gratefully as he held the proffered garment out to her, but just before he could help her into it, the jacket was snatched out of his hands.

"Hey!" he protested as the strange man in a tweed suit with a bowtie grabbed his jacket. He'd never seen this guy before, and was pretty sure he hadn't been invited to the wedding. "What the heck, man? What, do you get off on stealing jackets from incredible-haired psychics who just want to keep their lovely lady friends warm?"

"Sorry, I need to borrow this! It's infested with…things. Bad, bad, things that I have to exterminate right away!" the man babbled in a frantic tone as he darted for the door. "You'll thank me one day. Or not. Probably not. But you should. Enjoy the cake!"

And he was gone. In the distance, Shawn thought he could hear a strange, wheezing sound, but he was too stunned to think anything of it. He blinked.

"Did my brand new suit jacket just get stolen by a crazy guy wearing tweed and a bow-tie?" Shawn asked, shaking his head slightly and wondering just how strong that drink he had just tasted really was. "Because I'm pretty sure that just happened."

* * *

"Phew That was close!" the Doctor said, hoisting the jacket above his head triumphantly as he entered the TARDIS. Amy raised her eyes.

"Wow," she said sarcastically. "A suit jacket. Impressive find. Can we go on a sock hunt next?"

"No, Amy, you don't understand," the Doctor said as he pulled some sort of ticket out of the jacket pocket. "This jacket is, right now, the most important jacket in the universe. In the wrong hands, it could have literally ripped the universe in half, not to mention, broken up one of _the _loveliest couples on this side of the universe. Trust me. It's not time for the truth to be out. Yet."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Nonsense as usual," she finally grinned. "So where to next?"

"Actually, there _is_ a great planet that is comprised totally of footwear, if you really want to see some socks! It kind of stinks, literally, but the view from the top of Mount Bunyan is _stunning_…"

* * *

The day after Shawn's jacket had been stolen by the weird bow-tie guy, Shawn found the very same jacket, dry cleaned and pressed, on his desk in the Psych office. On top was the ticket he had found in Herb's place, along with a note that said:

_Shawn,_

_Check your pockets before you give your jacket away next time. When Juliet finds out, it needs to be from you, not from a Damian ticket and a garbage chute! Not to mention, you could have torn a hole in the time-space continuum, and that would have taken a whole lot of cleaning up to set that one right. And I'm busy enough as it is!_

_~The Doctor_

_PS – I'm a big fan of your work. I'll look you up next time I'm on your side of the galaxy._

_PSS – Your hair _is_ quite cool._

Shawn stared at the papers in his hands, his heart beating wildly. He hadn't even thought about the ticket being in his pocket. If Juliet had put her hand in and found it…

He couldn't bear to think about the consequences. He might have lost her trust, maybe even her love. He didn't know who this Doctor guy was, or how he had known about the ticket, or why he had decided to step in and help Shawn, or why he seemed to think that the fate of time and space was centered around the jacket, but he did know that the Doctor was right.

Juliet would have to find out the truth someday – and probably soon. But it needed to come from him, and not from clues that Juliet pieced together. He didn't know how it had happened, or why, but he did know that the universe had given him a second chance.

And for that, he had the mysterious, strangely-dressed but oddly charismatic Doctor to thank.

* * *

**A/N: I realize that the universe didn't really split in two. But for the sake of this ficlet, it would have. And I also realize that there are multiple timelines based on every decision every person makes, but for this story, it would create a paradox and time and space could collapse around it. **

**There are simply no words for the episode. Well, actually, there are many, _many_ words, but I am so emotionally spent after that cruel ending that I can't say them now. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**

**~Emachinescat ^..^**


End file.
